Dieing for Love
by SilentWriter77
Summary: A love story about a not so ordinary girl named Serenity and a vampire named Edward. EdwardxOC JacobxOC


_**I own no characters that I will write about.**_

Dieing for Love

Chapter 1

Running till our legs gave way, knowing that even that was not going to be enough. We had to keep going, we had to get away. If not for ourselves then for humanity. We were the only ones that could stop them. Stop the evil from taking over everything that I love, everything that I will love.

"I think we're far enough Divina", I said to my best friend, the only person in this world that would stand beside me knowing that doing so would most likely kill herself. Her and I had been through hell together more times then I could ever tell anyone. Growing up together in the ophanage, always it was us two, no one else.

"What are we going to do now?" Divina asked sitting down on a bench. We've spent the last two years at York Preparatory in New York city. Divina and I have many talents, Divina is an excellent painter, while I am an amazing pianest and composer. I have already written two symphonies, but I believe that might be the reason as to why we are being ran out of our own home, to save our own lives and the lives of those around us.

"Serenity, what are we going to do?" Divina asked again taking me out of my own head. I looked at her knowing what we had to do. I had been dreaming about it for weeks. "We'll go to Forks, Washington. Something is going to happen there that we'll need to be there for." Divina only looked at me, knowing that I knew what I was doing. I always knew what I was doing.

Divina trusted me, everyone trusted when they first meet me. Divina tells me that it has something to do with my eyes. That when I look at people I drown them with my blue eyes, that they have no hope but to fall in them. I see it as more of a packaged deal.

Divina and I were beautiful on any level. We both knew that, but we were never that girl that we all know that knows she beautiful and wants people to tell her that shes beautiful. Maybe that was part of it. I have hair so blonde that it looks silver in some lighting, bangs that fall to the side hiding my eyes, and the lengh with small waves hitting the same of my back. And statuesque body that was 5'7 in height. Divina has the same body type, just standing two inches shorter then myself. Her hair however is so black that in some shades of light it appears blue, her hair is also straight as a pin hitting the middle of her back. Her eyes are ice blue, it almost pains you to have her look into your soul for too long.

I held onto her hand and closed my eyes. I thought of the forest in Forks. I thought of the roads, the homes, and his face. The most beautiful face in the world. Everytime I closed my eyes I would see him, and I feel safe and loved. Yet I dont know his name, or if I will be with him or I am seeing someones elses fucture.

As I open my eyes I see Forks in front of me. It's not a sunny place, but I've always been partical to the rain. "Where are we going to live Serenity?" Divian asked looking at me. I could see the rain coming over her head, and I could feel the straight of the strom from there. I knew I didn't have long to find the right place. I used one of my "special gifts", to seach the minds of the people in Forks. It only took a second to find someone. His name was Charlie he was the Cheif of Police here in this small town, but that would not hinder anything if something were to come up. He was a quit man, someone that wouldn't cause a fuss. Now all I had to do was make some kind of a back ground story. "I've got it," I told Divina quicky telling her our new lives. "We are sisters through marrage. You father is a cousin to Charlie. We wanted to stay together so Charlie said he would take us in together. My mother has no family."

Divina looked at me alittle worried. This was a big lie and it was going to take a lot of work to make it happen as smoothly as it needed to happen. However much work it may be, I know that I can do it. I have to do it.


End file.
